A Sun To My Imoutochan
by kashika mitsunagi
Summary: Aku egois, kenapa takdir begitu kejam? Aku salah apa? Aku mungkin harus merelakan hatiku sakit. Tapi, aku mencintainya, sebagai lelaki dewasa dan bukan sebagai seorang kakak. Aku ingin dia menjadi milikku dan terus berada di sampingku.
1. Chapter 1 : Their Painful Way

**A SUN TO MY IMOUTO-CHAN**

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairings : Sasuke & Sakura, Gaara & Sakura etc

* * *

**

**Sasuke's POV**

Banyak orang yang bilang, kebersamaan dalam waktu yang cukup lama dapat membuatmu menyayangi seseorang lebih dari apa pun. Kau bisa tahu apa saja yang ia suka, bisa melihat senyumnya, tawanya, candanya, air matanya, kebahagiaannya, kesedihannya, amarahnya, dan segalanya tentang seseorang itu. Aku bukan lah orang dengan kepercayaan seperti itu, aku membenci kalimat itu, karena itu lah yang membuatku gila! Meskipun, mungkin hanya aku 1 di antara 1.000.000 atau bahkan lebih, orang yang tidak mau mempercayainya. Itu terlalu menyakitkan. Kata-kata itu terasa seperti ingin mengajakku terbang dan menghempaskanku di kesempatan berikutnya. Aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk memaknai arti kata itu, bukankah aku tidak perlu memikirkannya? Itu hanyalah kata-kata yang dibuat oleh pria melankolis yang terlalu cinta dengan sahabat masa kecilnya atau memendam perasaan pada wanita yang dicintainya sejak lama. Tapi aku? Apa yang bisa aku katakana? Aku adalah seorang Uchiha, aku tak butuh cinta yang penuh dengan air mata seperti itu, aku tak perlu merasakan sakitnya, pahitnya, atau apalah yang mereka sebut tentang sisi gelap dalam cinta, aku tidak peduli. Atau mungkin mencoba untuk tidak peduli?

Tapi setiap aku melihatnya, jantungku terasa berdegup 100 kali lebih kencang dari biasanya sampai-sampai aku bisa mendengarnya dan kadang aku takut apabila aku bisa mati saat itu juga, setiap kali dia tersenyum dan tertawa padaku dengan senyuman khasnya membuatku ingin memeluknya erat dan tidak ingin membiarkannya pergi sedikitpun dariku, sinar matanya terlalu indah untukku, emerald karunia Tuhan yang begitu sempurna dibingkai cantik dengan rambut sakuranya dan senyuman surganya. Beberapa lelaki, yeah banyak maksudku, yang mengagumi kecantikannya, kepintarannya, keramahannya, yeah! She's so perfect girl I've ever saw! Tapi, bukan itu yang membuatku memiliki perasaan seperti ini, aku yakin itu meskipun aku juga tak tahu alasan apa yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya. Oh Tuhan, aku begitu menyayanginya. Dia yang cantik, manis, pintar, baik, dia begitu sempurna. Tak nampak sedikitpun aku lihat kerapuhan menghinggapinya. Dia impianku, dia mimpiku yang tak kan pernah terwujud, datang, atau bahkan terealisasi barang sedikit saja. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena, dia tak kan pernah jadi milikku. Andai saja takdir melirikku sedikit saja, aku selalu berdoa agar aku tidak terjebak dalam kubangan kotor ini, aku merasa jijik pada diriku sendiri. Ya, aku tidak bisa mencintainya, tepatnya aku tidak seharusnya merasakan perasaan aneh ini, aku egois dan penjahat baginya. Aku menginginkan yang terbaik untuknya, tapi di saat bersamaan aku selalu menemukan sosok diriku yang begitu ingin menjadikannya sebagai milikku seorang. Mungkin itu lah keinginanku yang sebenarnya.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

**Normal POV **

Dari arah Timur, seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda bermata emerald indah datang dan mencoba untuk memasuki daerah otoriter 'kakaknya'.

"Sasuke-nii apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Air hangatnya sudah dari tadi ku siapkan, kau mau membuatnya jadi sia-sia saja?" gerutu gadis bermata emerald itu pada onii-chan nya sambil melekukan wajah cantiknya dan melipatkan kedua lengan putih halusnya, berpura-pura kesal.

"Sudah berkali-kali ku bilang, Sakura, tolong ketuk dulu pintunya sebelum kau masuk ke kamarku, ini daerah pribadiku, kau tahu?" ucap Sasuke yang menatap tajam mata Sakura, imouto-chan nya tepat di manik mata emerald indah itu dengan mata onyx-nya.

"Sudah lah Sasuke-nii, aku kan adikmu, itu bukan lah masalah besar kalau aku masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu kan? Toh, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu, aku tidak tertarik melakukan apa pun, aku hanya tertarik untuk memarahimu," bantah Sakura keras karena merasa ia tidak bersalah barang seujung jari saja.

"Kau~! Ah sudahlah, aku memang tidak pernah berhasil jika harus berdebat denganmu! Aku menyerah, kau menang Sakura," Sasuke mulai membalikkan badan dan beranjak keluar kamarnya namun di ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya, kedua tangan mungil Sakura rupanya.

"Enak saja kau bicara seperti itu, Sasuke-nii. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lari dari hukuman," Sakura segera memperingatkan Sasuke agar tidak lari dari kenyataan bahwa dia harus menerima hukumannya atas kekalahan yang menimpanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menerima segala hukuman yang kau berikan atas kekalahanku, tapi tolong izinkan aku mandi terlebih dahulu, Sakura," pinta Sasuke dengan nada memohon pada adik tercintanya itu.

"Hah! Aku tidak mau, Sasuke-nii! Kau pasti akan kabur seperti yang dulu-dulu! Jadi, aku tidak akan mengizinkan!" gadis bermata emerald itu melarang Sasuke dengan nada yang cukup keras dan ritme yang tidak begitu enak didengar.

"Terserah padamu saja lah, aku mau mandi," ujar Sasuke mengentengkan larangan adiknya. Tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang melingkari pinggang Sasuke, kedua tangan putih dan halus itu mencoba untuk melarangnya pergi menjauh.

"Sa… sak … saku… sakura! Lepaskan!" bentak Sasuke yang sekerang sudah _blushing _saking malunya. Tapi, entah ada sesuatu yang menjalar dalam hatinya, begitu hangat dan terasa semakin hangat setiap detiknya.

"Ayo mandi bersama, onii-chan!" ucap Sakura ceria sambil memindahkan tangannya yang tadi berada di pinggang Sasuke, kini ia telah menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan erat. Ia tidak tahu apa efek yang telah ia timbulkan pada salah seorang "aniki-nya" itu.

Sasuke yang masih _shocked_ dengan ajakan Sakura tetap tak sadar kalau mereka semakin dekat dengan kamar mandi kediaman rumah Uchiha itu. Sampai beberapa detik kemudian pintu kamar mandi yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni berteksturkan kipas itu dibuka oleh Sakura.

"Tidak! Aku tak mau! Lepaskan Sakura!" bentak Sasuke dengan brutal karena genggaman tangan Sakura sangat kuat sampai-sampai ia harus bersusah payah untuk melepaskannya.

"Kita sudah lama tak mandi bersama, kan? Ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk kita saling menceritakan berbagai macam hal bukan?" Sakura terus saja mengoceh tanpa peduli bagaimana nasib pemuda yang kini telah berada dalam genggaman tangannya itu.

"Kau kan sudah mandi tadi!" ucap Sasuke geram dengan sifat adik manisnya itu yang begitu pemaksa, tapi itu adalah sisi yang ia cintai dari adiknya.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku mandi lagi? Mandi itu kan mengasyikan! Apalagi kalau mandi bersama-sama saudara! Aku kan juga sudah lama tidak menggosok punggungmu, Sasuke-nii!" ucap Sakura membara dan begitu antusias dengan 'acara mandi bersama' itu.

"Hah! Ya sudah, kalau kau ingin mandi, silakan, aku akan menunggumu, kau duluan saja," Sasuke akhirnya menyerahkan kesempatan emas untuk melihat tubuh elok adik kesayangannya itu, meskipun mereka sudah sering mandi bersama tapi itu dulu, sekitar kelas 3 SD, karena setelah kelas 4 Sasuke merasa malu untuk melihat tubuh indah adiknya itu di depan matanya. Terlalu indah dan menyakitkan dalam waktu bersamaan.

Sakura yang memang keras kepala dan selalu ingin keinginannya terpenuhi tidak lantas membiarkan Sasuke untuk pergi. Bagaimanapun juga mereka harus mandi bersama! Itu lah yang ada dipikirannya.

"Sasuke….." ucapnya lirih dan hampir tidak terdengar. Tapi suara dengan frekuensi seperti itu masih bisa di dengar oleh telinga tajam Sasuke.

"Ap-apa?" Sasuke pun tergagap mendengarnya. Bagaimana tidak? Ini adalah kali pertama Sakura, gadis penantiannya, adiknya, memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel 'nii'. Mungkinkan ini?

"Aku sangat ingin mandi bersamamu, Sasuke," ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang membuat Sasuke tak dapat menolak permintaannya.

"Ba.. baiklah. Percuma saja aku menolaknya, kau pasti akan terus memaksaku, kan?" Sasuke akhirnya membiarkan mereka mandi bersama meskipun ia takut ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-nii! Kau memang kakak yang paling ku sayangi! Tentu saja Itachi-nii juga!" ucap Sakura dengan senyuman indahnya dan pancaran hangat dari kedua permata emeraldnya. Ia pun bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Sasuke di depan pintu yang masih berdiri mematung.

"Sayang? Apakah tidak ada tempat untukku, Imouto-chan?" Sasuke mengguman sendiri dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke kamar mandi, lalu segera menguncinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-nii, kenapa masih diam saja? Lekas buka bajumu!" perintah Sakura dengan bossy-nya. Tapi Sasuke tetap saja tidak melakukan pergerakan sedikit pun. Sakura yang mulai geram segera maju beberapa langkah dan mulai menjentikkan jemari lentiknya di depan wajah tampan kakaknya itu. Tiba-tiba saja seringai jahat tertoreh di wajah putih nan cantik Sakura. "Atau kau mau aku yang membukakan bajumu, Sa-su-ke?" goda Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja sudah hendak melepaskan kancing baju Sasuke. Sasuke yang kaget langsung saja mendorong Sakura hingga gadis itu terjatuh ke lantai.

"Aduh! Hahahaha! Aku sudah tahu, kau pasti melamunkan wanita, ya? _You're totally pervert as well big brother_! Hahahaha," tawa Sakura sangat keras dan membahana di kamar mandi keluarga Uchiha.

"_Yeah, I was thinking about her just now and I'm truly a big pervert_," jawab Sasuke dengan tatapan serius.

"Wow! Siapakah wanita malang itu? Kasihan sekali ia harus disukai oleh lelaki sepertimu! Hahaha," canda Sakura pada Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tak menggubris pertanyaan Sakura. Ia justru mendorong Sakura ke dinding dan menahan Sakura dengan cara meletakkan kedua tanganya di antara wajah adiknya.

"Bagaimana jika itu kau? Apa kau akan merasa kasihan akan nasibmu karena disukai oleh lelaki sepertiku?" tanya Sasuke serius dan—begitu dalam. Ia ingin mendapat jawaban yang jujur dari bibir mungil Sakura.

"Aku pasti akan sangat senang! Karena, sebenarnya, walaupun kadang kau suka mengesalkan dan dingin, kau sebenarnya sangat perhatian, baik, dan hangat! Itu lah yang aku katakan pada takdir jika ia bertanya padaku," Sakura menjawab dengan mantap dan dengan senyuman yang membuat Sasuke tidak sabar untuk menyentuhnya. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan dirinya, tapi ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengontrol perasaannya.

"Sa….! Umh …………….!" hanya kalimat itulah yang terlontar dari bibir manis Sakura, karena sejurus kemudian bibirnya telah terkunci oleh bibir Sasuke.

3 detik kemudian, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura.

"Wah! Kenapa kau menciumku Sasuke-nii? Kau kesepian?" Sakura bertanya dengan kepolosannya yang setara dengan anak SD. Ia bahkan sepertinya tidak begitu pedul first kiss-nya dicuri oleh 'aniki-nya' sendiri.

"Karena, aku sayang padamu, Sakura," ucap Sasuke pelan tapi tulus.

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu, Sasuke-nii!" balas Sakura mantap dan kemudian ia mencium bibir Sasuke cukup lama dan membuat mereka saling merasakan sensasi hanya dengan menutup mata. 3 menit kemudian, Sakura melepaskan ciumannya dan mulai masuk ke bathtub yang telah berisi air panas.

"Aishiteru, Imouto-chan," desah Sasuke sangat pelan sekali sampai-sampai hanya angin saja lah yang menjawabnya dengan angkuh, tanpa suara.

**TBC**

**

* * *

  
**

Gomen-ne kalau terlalu pendek dan gak jelas hehehe tapi ini emang udah ngiter-ngiter di kepalaku cukup lama dan baru sekerang berhasil terealisasi setelah beberapa saat memberontak =.= review ya!! kritik dan saran selalu aku tunggu dari kalian!!


	2. Chapter 2 : Ai's Poetry Beats Sakura's

**A Sun to My Imouto-chan**

_**Naruto**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairings : Sasuke & Sakura, Gaara & Sakura**_

_**-Chapter 2 : Ai's Poetry Beats Sakura's-

* * *

**_

**A/N : Gomeeeeeeeeeeen update-nya lama dan ceritanya abal -_- saya sangat senang dengan tanggapan kalian :D dan sekaligus terharu pada sudi baca fic abal gini T.T dan untuk yang menanyakan kapan bakal dijelasin tentang masa lalu Sasuke dan Sakura mungkin chapter ke 5 atau ke 6 baru dijelasin dan kapan Gaara muncul sudah pasti di chapter 3. Dan untuk karakter Sakura di chapter-chapter awal sifatnya polos dan sedikit kekanak-kanakan, tapi baik KALAU di RUMAH, tapi kalau di SEKOLAH dia jadi kayak Uchiha yang lainnya, angkuh, dingin, anggun, dan ladylike banget deh. Oke langsung saja ceritanya :D**

**

* * *

  
**

"Sasuke-nii! Jangan lama-lama kau berdiam diri! Seperti bukan kau saja! Ayo cepat buka bajumu! Aku akan mengosok punggungmu!" perintah Sakura pada Sasuke yang tetap diam saja daritadi.

"Hn," Sasuke mulai bersikap seperti biasanya dan segera menanggalkan semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Kemudian, ia segera menyalakan shower dan mulai membasahi tubuhnya dengan air dingin. Sakura yang melihat tingkah 'aniki-nya' itu tentu saja sewot, bagaimana tidak? Ia sudah bersusah payah menghangatkan air panas, lalu itu terbuang sia-sia. Sakura pun segera keluar dari bathtub dan menarik lengan Sasuke dengan lembut hingga kulit mereka berdua saling bersentuhan satu sama lain yang tentu saja memberi efek luar biasa pada wajah Sasuke yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ma…. mau apa kau, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan malu-malu karena ia merasakan 'keagresifan' Sakura, sebagai lelaki normal ia tentu saja menikmatinya, terlebih dari gadis secantik Sakura, tapi perlu digaris bawahi bahwa mereka 'saudara'.

"Kau ini! Aku sudah bersusah payah untuk menghangatkan air, tapi kau malah tak menyentuhnya sedikiti pun! Sebagai balasannya, aku akan menggosokan punggungmu," bentak Sakura dengan suara menggoda di akhir kalimatnya. Waktunya menjahili Sasuke-nii~, begitu pikirnya.

Dan kini, Sasuke hanya bisa melongo melihat tubuh Sakura yang putih mulus terpampang indah di depan matanya. Kami-sama! Maafkan aku! Betapa hinanya aku! batinnya meraung-raung meminta maaf pada Kami-sama. Sasuke yang pura-pura tenang dan kalem seperti itu sebenarnya sangat menikmati saat tangan Sakura mulai menyentuh punggungnya yang tegap, ia sangat menikmatinya sampai-sampai ia merasa terangsang dan mulai bergerak-gerak sendiri saking nafsunya.

"Hey, hey! Jangan banyak bergerak Sasuke-nii!" Sakura yang sudah geli melihat 'keganasan' Sasuke segera memeluk aniki-nya dari belakang, tentu saja untuk menggoda cowok tampan itu. Dan kalian pasti sudah bisa menduga kan, bagaimana reaksi Sasuke? Dada Sakura yang begitu lembut menyentuh punggung Sasuke yang semakin memanas karenanya. Sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi, tapi kalau ia melakukannya sekarang, bisa jadi Sakura akan membencinya.

"Sakura, hentikan ku mohon," pinta Sasuke lemah, meskipun hati kecilnya memberontak untuk meminta perlakuan lebih dari itu namun kesadaran Sasuke masih cukup untuk ambil alih agar menahan nafsunya pada imouto-chan nya itu.

"Aku tidak mau, Sasuke-nii, aku rindu mandi bersama denganmu, aku rindu sekali!" ucap Sakura menggoda Sasuke, ia memang suka menjahili aniki-nya yang satu itu.

Ya, Sakura baru saja kembali beberapa hari yang lalu, sejak kepergiannya selama dua minggu untuk menggambil kursus bahasa Prancis di kota menara Eiffel, Paris.

Suara Sakura yang bak _symphony_ dari surga itu begitu menyentuh birahi Sasuke dan tanpa sadar ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang aneh yang merupakan luapan hati kecilnya.

"Kalau begitu……. boleh aku meminta lebih?" tanya Sasuke dengan lembut sambil menggigit beberapa helai rambut merah muda Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura tidak sempat berkata apa-apa, karena Sasuke telah menariknya menuju pangkuannya, Sakura hanya diam dan tak berkutik sedikitpun.

"Boleh, kan, Sakura-chan?" tanya Sasuke lirih tanpa mengharapkan jawaban, karena ia langsung menerjang bibir mungil Sakura yang begitu merah merekah, inilah saat yang selalu dinanti-nantikannya, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh bibir Sakura selain dirinya, begitu pikirnya.

"Ahmmmmm……! Sa….. Uhmmmmm! Hen ……Uhm ti….aaaaahhhmmm kaaaa….uuhhhmmmm~n!" ucapan Sakura tertahan karena Sasuke tidak memberikannya waktu untuk melepaskan ciuman tulusnya barang sedetikpun. Sasuke kemudian segera mencoba merobohkan pertahan bibir Sakura, ia ingin menyentuh lidah Sakura dengan lidahnya. Sakura yang sepertinya menganggap itu hanyalah sebuah 'permainan-kasih-sayang-seorang-kakak-pada-adiknya' segera mempersilakan saja Sasuke melakukannya. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya dengan gadis yang ia cintai itu dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Mainnya sudah selesai, Sasuke-nii? Yah~ tidak seru!" ucap Sakura polos, karena ia memang sudah lama tidak bermain dengan Sasuke.

"Satu sama. Kau kalah tadi," Sasuke berpura-pura menganggap ciuman tadi hanyalah sebuah permainan balas dendamnya pada Sakura.

"Lain kali aku tidak akan kalah darimu!" Sakura mengucapkannya dengan berapi-api, ia tidak mau dikalahkan semudah itu apalagi oleh aniki-nya.

Sakura segera menghentikan usahanya untuk menjahili aniki-nya, meskipun ia sebenarnya belum puas karena belum berhasil membuat Sasuke bertekuk lutut.

"Aku menghentikannya karena aku mencintaimu," kata Sasuke lirih sambil memandang Sakura yang kini sedang merendamkan tubuhnya dalam bathtub.

"_Use me as you will pull my strings just for a thrill, and I know I'll be okay though my skies are turning grey~"_ Sakura mulai menyenandungkan lagu Your Guardian Angel, lagu favoritenya, diam-diam Sasuke berkata dalam diam.

"Kami-sama, kenapa kau menciptakannya untuk menjadi adik perempuanku?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri, lagi-lagi hanya kesunyian yang membalas pertanyaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SA-SU-KE-NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! BANGUUUUUUN!" teriak Sakura yang sudah mulai kehilangan kesabarannya pada Sasuke yang tidak juga bangun dari tidurnya. Ini bukanlah kebiasaan Sasuke untuk tidak bangun tepat waktu, ia hanya masih mengantuk karena ia baru bisa tidur sekitar pukul 04.00. Sasuke terlalu sibuk memikirkan 'apa-yang-telah-ia-lakukan-pada-Imouto-chan-nya', sampai-sampai ia terjangkit insomnia semalam suntuk.

"Ah~Sakura! Aku masih mengantuk! Memang sekarang jam berapa, hah?" dengusan keras datang dari mulut Sasuke yang masih bisa merasakan rasa kantuk menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau ini! Ini sudah pukul 07.30! Ini kan, hari pertama kita di SMA, Sasuke-nii! Kau ini seperti masih bayi saja!" bentak Sakura dahsyat saking kesalnya pada Sasuke yang bisa saja membuatnya terlambat di _opening ceremony_ mereka di SMA Konoha, SMA elite dengan murid-murid terpintar dari seluruh penjuru negeri. Sakura satu tahun lebih muda dari Sasuke yang tahun ini berumur 16 tahun, setiap tahun mereka merayakan ulang tahun bersama-sama, karena mereka lahir pada hari dan tanggal yang sama. Tapi, siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata sifat mereka sama-sama kekakan-kanakan?

"Demi Kami-sama, ini baru hari pertama, pasti belum ada pelajaran, aku masih mengantuk! Jangan ganggu aku!" bantah Sasuke dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan yang ada dalam raganya.

Tiba-tiba ada aura jahat muncul dari dalam tubuh Sakura, ia menyeringai jahat lagi. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang Sasuke yang bernuansa serba hitam putih dan segera memeluk Sasuke erat. Sasuke kaget bukan main, karena tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya, tapi ia membiarkannya saja mengingat rasa kantuk yang sudah merajai seluruh tubuhnya dan mulai menikmati dada Imouto-chan nya yang begitu lembut dan kenyal menyapu halus dada bidangnya yang memang tidak tertutupi oleh selembar kain pun.

"Sasuke….." Sakura mulai melancarkan aksi menggodanya. Ini semua ia lakukan agar aniki-nya lekas beranjak dari ranjang super empuk itu. Ia tahu betul bahwa Sasuke paling enggan kalau dipeluk oleh wanita, padahal yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, pemuda itu mencoba mengontrol napsunya agar tidak kelewat batas yang telah digariskan, batasan bagi kontak badan antara kakak dan adik. Sasuke juga membalas dengan lebih usil dengan meremas lembut kedua buah dada Sakura beberapa saat. Sakura kaget dan segera melesat pergi menjauhi ranjang dimana Sasuke berada.

"Makanya jangan terus mengusiliku," ucap Sasuke pura-pura dingin, dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Sebenarnya ia begitu menikmati kejadian tadi dan mulai menggumam sendiri.

"Kami-sama, maafkan aku," gumamnya sambil memandang kedua tangannya yang besar dan dingin, tangan yang telah ia gunakan untuk menyentuh dada adik yang ia cintai sejak dulu.

"Awas saja kau, Sasuke-nii! Akan ku balas! Rencananya kan aku yang mau menjahili!" ujar Sakura yang masih menganggap itu adalah permainan kakak-adik, tapi entah mengapa muncul guratan-guratan merah di pipinya yang putih. Mungkinkah?

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke! Sakura! Ayo lekas kalian turun! Kalian akan segera terlambat!" teriak okaasan mereka --- Mikoto Uchiha.

"Iya, okaasan, aku segera turun," balas Sakura dari lantai dua rumahnya. "Sasuke-nii, kau harus cepat bergegas," lanjut Sakura yang juga masih sibuk dengan ransel merahnya.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke malas, karena pertama, pemuda itu masih sangat mengantuk dan kedua dasi yang sedang ia coba kenakan sangat sulit ia rapikan.

"Apa masalahmu? Ah, ini? Sini biar kubantu," kata Sakura lembut sambil merapikan dasi biru dengan aksen api itu. Sasuke hanya bisa tersipu dalam diam dan menatap paras cantik adik kesayangannya.

"Nah! Sudah selesai! Payah sekali kau, Sasuke-nii," ejek Sakura, namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya, ia hanya terus memandang Sakura dalam dan lembut. Sama sekali bukan merupakan padangan kasih sayang seorang kakak pada adik yang ia sayangi, melainkan pandangan seorang lelaki dewasa pada wanita yang ia cintai sepenuh hati.

"Kenapa kau malah melamun, Sasuke-nii no baka?" remeh Sakura yang mulai merasa risih dengan pandangan Sasuke yang tajam dan begitu menusuk, tapi penuh akan cinta dan kasih sayang itu.

"Ah! Gawat! Kita sudah hampir terlambat Sasuke-nii!" tukas Sakura mencoba mencairkan suasana di antara kedua saudara, ia dan Sasuke.

Sasuke bukannya tuli, jadi ia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, tapi ia masih terus memandangi tubuh Sakura dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, Kami-sama ia begitu sempurna, ah apa yang aku pikirkan? Tapi, ia telah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang sangat cantik! pekik Sasuke dalam batinnya yang kian hari kian disambari oleh kegundahan.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, kedua tangan kokohnya mulai melingkari pinggang Sakura. Sakura yang tersentak mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan tiba-tiba dari aniki-nya itu.

"Sasuke-nii, jangan bercanda! Kita sudah hampir terlambat!" ucap Sakura penuh harap, karena semakin lama pelukan yang lembut itu berubah menjadi pelukan kuat dengan segala tumpahan rasa yang tercurah, sehingga ia jadi risih sendiri.

"Aku tidak mau kau pergi, kau akan terus bersamaku kan, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada serius, sepertinya kesadaran yang selama ini telah ia bentuk roboh begitu saja karena ia sudah tidak bisa menahan _forbidden love_-nya untuk sang adik.

"Maksudmu apa, Sasuke-nii? Aku dan kau akan selalu bersama! Di rumah, di sekolah, dimana pun! Jadi, hentikan lelucon ini!" perintah Sakura setengah berteriak. Wajah yang seputih susu itu kini telah bertransformasi menjadi wajah merah padam, ia malu setengah mati atas perlakuan aniki-nya ini!

"Aku tidak mau," bisik Sasuke tegas dan mantap tepat di telinga Sakura. Sasuke kemudian mulai menjilati tengkuk putih adiknya dan menggigiti telinga Sakura. Membuat Sakura menjerit kecil.

"Aaargh! Lepaskan! Aniki no Ba~Uhmmmmm……..!" ucapan Sakura setengah memberontak yang lagi-lagi terpotong oleh ciuman panas dari aniki-nya itu. Sepertinya, Sasuke sudah benar-benar di ujung batas kesabarannya, sampai-sampai ia bisa lepas kendali hanya karena masalah sepele.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ciuman itu harus berakhir, karena lengkingan suara Mikoto yang sudah geram atas kelakuan kedua anaknya yang terus saja mengulur-ulur waktu.

"SASUKE! SAKURA! KALIAN SEDANG APA? SEKARANG SUDAH PUKUL 8!" lengkingan keras itu terus saja membahana di seantero rumah besar keluarga Uchiha itu, saking kencangnya Fugaku Uchiha, kepala keluarga Uchiha, yang berarti ayah dari Sasuke, Sakura, dan Itachi terbangun dengan kaget.

"APA?! ASTAGA KAMI-SAMA! KITA TERLAMBAT!" teriak Sakura kencang. Membuat Sasuke terkejut dan segera melepaskan pelukan dan ciuman 'selamat-pagi-untuk-adiknya' itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-nii no baka! Baka! Baka!" gerutu Sakura di dalam mobil ford hitam keluaran terbaru milik Sasuke, ia hanya bisa diam mendengar omelan adiknya yang super cerewet yang terus marah-marah tidak jelas padanya. Jujur saja, Sasuke paling tidak tahan mendengarkan ocehan dari mulut seorang wanita, tapi tentu saja itu sebuah pengecualian bagi gadis yang wanita yang sekarang sedang berada di sampingnya, duduk manis sambil terus meracau sendiri.

"Sasuke-nii! Kau mendengarkanku atau tidak sih? Setidaknya responlah kata-kataku!" Sakura makin sewot atas kebisuan aniki-nya yang justru menyetir dengan santai seolah-olah waktu yang mereka punya masih sangat banyak.

"Hn," krik. Balasan yang cukup membuat Sakura kembali mengomeli aniki-nya itu.

"Apakah tak ada kosa kata lain dalam otakmu, Sasuke-nii? Hanya 'hn' saja yang bisa kau keluarkan dari mulutmu?" tantang Sakura yang sudah menggebu-gebu saking geramnya. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin banyak gadis yang tertarik padanya? Menurut Sakura, tidak ada secuil hal pun dari Sasuke yang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Sejurus kemudian, Sasuke segera menghentikan mobilnya dan memarkirkannya di tepi jalan, lalu menatap Sakura tepat di manik matanya.

"Ke-kenapa berhenti?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. Yang ia tahu dalam kondisi seperti ini biasanya Sasuke sedang terserang penyakit lama, _hyper bad mood_.

"Kau ………………….. mau aku meresponmu seperti apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan mata serius, Sakura jadi grogi dalam keadaan terhimpit seperti ini, mau pura-pura galak atau takut? Tapi, kalau boleh jujur ia mulai takut kalau Sasuke sudah seperti ini.

"Ehm itu … itu," Sakura bingung hendak membalas apa, karena ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi aniki-nya itu, jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak beberapa kali lebih kencang dari biasanya sampai-sampai ia takut Sasuke akan mendengarnya lalu menertawakannya, karena seorang Sakura Uchiha takut pada aniki-nya yang umurnya hanya terpaut satu tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Gomen ne, Sakura, atas kelakuan anehku akhir-akhir ini," kata-kata itu lah yang terluncur mulus dari mulut Sasuke. Suara siapa itu? Seperti suara Sasuke-nii? Apa benar Sasuke-nii yang meminta maaf? Untuk apa? batin Sakura gelisah atas ucapan permintaan maaf dari Sasuke yang terkesan terlalu tiba-tiba.

"U.. untuk ap… apa?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu, takut Sasuke akan langsung menerkamnya kalau ia salah berbicara sedikit saja. Namun, Sasuke tidak merespon sedikit pun, pemuda tampan itu hanya terus memandangi wajah Sakura dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Apa-------- untuk ciuman-ciuman itu?" tanya Sakura, "kalau itu yang menjadi beban pikiranmu, tak usah kau pedulikan, Sasuke-nii! Itu kan hanya ciuman kasih sayangmu untukku kan?" tanya Sakura yang sudah kembali riang seperti biasanya.

"Ku harap, ya," jawab Sasuke sekenanya, ia sendiri tidak tahu apa jawaban yang seharusnya ia berikan pada Sakura. Pemuda itu terlalu takut Sakura akan menjauh dari dirinya jika ia menjawab pertannyaan gadis itu dengan jawaban yang sebenarnya dari hatinya.

Sasuke pun segera melajukan mobilnya melintasi jalanan yang lurus menuju SMA Konoha. Kesunyian pun menyambangi kedua saudara Uchiha itu, tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura!" pekik seorang gadis cantik bertubuh indah dengan rambut pirang panjang dan diikat tinggi sambil berlari-lari kecil ke arah Sakura yang sudah sendirian, sejak tadi ia berpisah dengan Sasuke yang menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Hey! Ino!" balas Sakura dengan semangat memanggil gadis pirang dengan poni yang hampir menutupi sebelah matanya-Ino.

"Hey kau, jidat Uchiha, kenapa kau lari cepat sekali sih? Eh iya, bagaimana kursusmu di Paris? Berhasilkah?" tanya Ino si Ratu Gossip. Semua murid perguruan Konoha, oh tidak bahkan guru-guru tahu kalau dia biang gossip, tapi dia tetap sahabat terbaik bagi gadis berambut pink itu.

"Aku sedang malas, Ino. Lain kali saja," jawab Sakura dan segera berpaling menuju mading yang cukup besar dengan berbagai informasi yang terpampang di dalamnya.

"Kau kan berhu-------------------------------" belum sempat Ino melanjutkan kalimatnya, Sakura langsung membanting buku yang digenggamnya tadi.

"A-ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Ino takut-takut, bagaimanapun Sakura adalah seorang Uchiha yang kalau sudah marah mudah meledak-ledak.

"Apa-apaan nama itu? Puisiku bukan yang terbaik? Sekolah ini gila!" teriak Sakura frustasi, Ino pun bingung menenangkannya, mata-mata ingin tahu dan telinga-telinga milik penggosip pun mulai berseliweran ingin tahu.

"Tenang, Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Ino dengan sabar.

"Akiyori Ai? Siapa itu? Aku tidak tahu ada nama aneh seperti itu! Puisinya bisa mengalahkan puisiku? Hey! Aku seorang sastrawan muda berbakat yang sudah diakui, seorang Uchiha, dan aku kalah olehnya? Ini penghinaan!" Sakura kalut dan mulai meracau.

"Eh? Oh, kau belum tahu ya, Sakura? Akiyori Ai sastrawan yang pintar, tulisannya bagus-bagus, selama kau pergi ke Paris, dia lah yang menggantikan posisimu di mading, puisinya benar-benar menggetarkan," tukas Ino panjang lebar.

"Kau bercanda? Namanya saja kekanakan seperti itu! Aku akan segera minta namanya dicabut dari mading," gusar Sakura, namun segera dicegah oleh Ino.

"Apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan, Sakura? Kau harus sportif, kalau kalah kau harus terima," Ino mulai menenangkan Sakura kembali. Sakura terdiam dan mulai bersifat seperti layaknya Uchiha, angkuh dan dingin.

"Baiklah, untuk kali ini saja," ujar Sakura dingin, seperti aniki keduanya, Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba untuk membaca puisinya? Judulnya………….."

"Tidak, aku tidak sudi," Sakura segera mengambil buku-buku yang tadi ia jatuhkan saking kesalnya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan sahabat terbaiknya. "Akiyori Ai aku akan mengalahkanmu!"

Ino pun tidak mengejar Sakura, karena tahu sahabatnya itu sedang dalam emosi yang memuncak.

"Jidat Uchiha itu, benar-benar tidak mau tahu Akiyori Ai itu siapa, ya?" tanya Ino pada punggung Sakura yang kian menjauhi tempatnya sekarang ini.

* * *

**Ohayo/Konichiwa/Konbawa~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ maaf banget baru bisa update _ abisnya banyak kerjaan sih akhir-akhir ini dan emang rencananya saya mau update fic ini abis UN, dan **_**here we are**_**, ada fic abal nongol --'. Maaf kalo jelek :'( kalo mau ngasih kritik dan nanya-nanya klik r-e-v-i-e-w yawwwwww :333333 THANK A LOT FOR THE READERS AND THE REVIEWS **


End file.
